Tripartito
by Stalina de Vicovaro
Summary: Una quiere que llegue su príncipe; el segundo se conforma solo con una amante fiel y el tercero, una corona es lo que ansía. Tres personajes distintos. Tres anhelos. Tres songfics sobre el Pajarito, el Matarreyes y el Mendigo.
1. Sansa Stark

Disclaimer: ni los personajes, ni las canciones que aparecen en este documento me pertenecen. Son propiedad de George R.R Martin y los respectivos artistas que las inventaron.

Aclaración: esta serie de fanfics pertenece al reto nº 8, "el cancionero" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

Aclaración (2): como esta serie corresponde a songfics, la letra irá entre corchetes ([-]). La pondría en negrita, pero como no veo, ni siquiera sé cómo se hace.

Dedicatoria: con todo mi cariño, esta parte de Sansa se la dedico a Lucy/Myownqueen. No he escrito nunca nada serio sobre ella, este es mi primer fic enfocado en Sansa; así que si no está bien, sepas disculparme :)

* * *

Canción: Someday, my prince will come.

Artista: Ashley Tisdale.

Personaje: Sansa Stark.

* * *

[Algún día encontraré a mi príncipe.  
Tal vez él esté lejos.  
Pero yo sé que vendrá  
algún día…]

Sansa Stark soñó siempre con enredar sus dedos temblorosos en el pelo rubio de un guapo joven, que la amara con los labios, los ojos y el alma entera. Quería un te quiero y un beso; una corona lucir sobre el cabello de fuego Tully, exhibir vestidos lujosos y pasear sobre un caballo, lanzándoles monedas y sonrisas al pueblo. Oh ¡Qué afortunada, qué dichosa fue cuando le anunciaron su compromiso con el príncipe Joffrey! ¿Quién otra podría ser más venturosa que ella? Pronto sería la reina, de esas que en las canciones entonaban los bardos. Damas de generaciones futuras cantarían sobre la gallardía de su rey venado y la hermosura de aquella sabia reina que en el pueblo suscitaría amor. Aguardaba el día con anhelo, toda la impaciencia de sus once días del nombre acumuladas en el instante en que los ojos verdes del por el momento príncipe, se fijaran en ella.

[Príncipe de mis sueños.  
que está lejos.  
PARA SER LLAMADO POR MI MISMA  
algún día  
Príncipe de mis sueños.  
que está lejos.  
PARA SER LLAMADO POR MI MISMA  
algún día…]

Llega el príncipe Joffrey a Invernalia y a Sansa le parece un sueño… más bien, una canción. Una de esas que entonó el bardo que permaneció medio año en el castillo y por quien ella lloró tanto cuando marchó. Hermoso como una melodía, sus cabellos dorados le caen sobre la frente nívea; viste de oro y ónice, declarándole al mundo entero que pronto será rey tan solo con una mirada de aquellas que dejarían sin filo al propio espadón Hielo. Y Sansa no sabe más que suspirar para sus adentros mientras lo mira embelesada, en el gran banquete que su padre ha dado para recibir al rey y sus acompañantes. Hasta en el modo de tomar la servilleta, Joffrey parece diestro cual si una danza estuviera efectuando. Tiene solo un año más que ella, aunque parezca mayor y fuerte. No alberga ninguna duda siquiera, de su valor como hombre y como guerrero. Está segura, como quien sabe que el verano es cálido y que las flores son bonitas, de que en las justas los derrotará a todos y no habrá jinete que se le resista montado en la cabalgadura. Sabe cuando lo mira, que está enamorada de él y haría cuanto esté en su mano para ser buena reina y mejor esposa. Y cuando Baratheon le dedica una sonrisa apenas esbozada, alzando un poco las comisuras de sus labios gruesos y bonitos, tiene la certeza de que él también la ama. Es amor a primera vista, tal como se entona en las canciones. Es lógico ¿no? Vivirán felices para siempre.

[Algún día mi príncipe vendrá.  
algún día encontraré un amor.  
¡Y qué emocionante será ese momento!  
cuando el príncipe de mis sueños venga a mí…]

Desembarco del Rey le parece un paraíso de damas, caballeros y nobles señores. Ama los vestidos hermosos, adora las risas de las mujeres y cuánto la halagan. Siempre ha sabido que tiene bonito pelo, pero dicho de la boca de gente a quien admira suena hermoso. Un día en el Torneo, Ser Loras le regaló una rosa roja, diciendo que no era más linda que ella. aquello hizo saltar su corazón de alegría. El Caballero de las Flores era mayor que su Jofrey (su príncipe, el futuro marido que siempre soñó), sin embargo, pese a toda la galantería que ostente el joven de Altojardín, Sansa sabe que no le llega ni a la zuela de los zapatos a su príncipe. Bajo la luz de las antorchas se veía sublime, el ángel que era y que siempre sería. La cascada de rizos dorados enmarcando su sonrisa, que tiene algo de peligrosa y dulce. Le toma la mano y le besa los dedos, rozándoselos con la punta de los labios. La niña tiembla de expectación, con la confianza ciega de que ha encontrado el amor. En él y ese orgullo felino con que anda, en las cosas que dice y hasta en lo que calla. Joffrey Baratheon no solo será su rey, sino también su marido, el único dueño de su corazón y su alma. ¿cómo decirle que lo ama, con sus tiernos once años? ¿Cómo demostrárselo? Tiene la respuesta, siempre la ha sabido. Comportándose como una dama, siendo cortés, como sabe que agrada a todo el mundo.

[él me susurrará un te amo.  
y me robará un beso o dos.  
creo que tal vez él está lejos.  
yo encontraré a mi amor algún día…]

Parece mentira (sí, a veces se lo parece. Aunque la realidad esté allí y es palpable como el espadón que decapitó a su padre, todavía no logra creérselo) pero Joffrey no era el príncipe que había estado buscando. No. Ahora es rey (¡Rey! ¡Aquel que sería su niño de pelo dorado y sonrisa preciosa!) y por uno de sus designios caprichosos, el padre de Sansa se convirtió en un cadáver y su recuerdo, en síntomas de la traición. Por ende Sansa era una hija de perjuros, familiar de rebeldes y un continuo utensilio de aquel por quien lo había dado todo, incluso sus secretos a la reina Cersei. su Joffrey, con labios tan gordos como gusanos y voz imperiosa de niño pequeño, es en realidad un monstruo de apariencia agradable y nada más. No le da besos en la mano, no le acaricia el pelo. La última vez que dieron un paseo juntos, él la obligó a contemplar las cabezas de su padre y septa, y ella por poco lo habría tirado cada vez más abajo. Pero Sansa era demasiado buena; no se habría atrevido a hacerlo. Lo único que podía hacer en su posición, rehén del destino y de aquellos leones, era intentar sobrevivir. Mintiendo y soñando, soñando y alimentándose de sus fantasías. Le decía a la reina que amaba a su hijo pero era mentira. En realidad, cada noche soñaba con algún príncipe que la rescatara. ¡Lo necesitaba con urgencia! Si las canciones existían ¡Que alguien se apiadara de ella!

[Él espera por mí en algún lugar.  
allí hay alguien a quien deseo ver.  
alguien a quien yo no puedo ver pero sí adorar  
¿Quién será el que me emocione desde ahora y para siempre?]

Hay alguien que la desconcerta y la vuelve loca… del miedo. Teme que descubra sus mentiras –sabe que miente cuando dice que lo ama; sabe que no es sincera, se lo ha dicho– pero más le teme a su gris mirada. Una mirada que parece quitarle cada capa de ropa, que la acaricia, la roza y la posee. Una mirada que le acelera la sangre por el pavor y que le hace pensar en qué es peor y en qué manos estaría más en peligro: Si en las del amo refinado, que usa para martirizarla a su guardia real, o en las suyas, que le harían todo lo prohibido y repugnante sin pensárselo dos veces. Le cuesta entender que la desea. No es una experimentada en esos temas y apenas está conciente de que sus pequeños pechos incitan a pecar. Pero cuando lo entiende –esa noche, esa fatídica noche del fuego verde y los barcos ardiendo– siente tal miedo que se pone a temblar. El Perro, le dicen. La lástima que siente por él y su vida miserable solo es comparable al miedo que le provoca, al asco que siente por su aroma a vino, vómito y sangre, sangre, sangre. Recargada contra la cama con un daga en la garganta, Sansa puede sentir la firmeza de su cuerpo enorme presionando contra el suyo pequeño y frágil. Amaría gritar. Amaría decir que no la puede tomar, que su doncellez está reservada para un príncipe, que siempre esperó a un guapo caballero para que la desvirgara, pero la boca está seca y solo puede cantar, como le ordenan. Sandor Clegane la llama pajarito y no es un príncipe. Tampoco es dulce el roce de su barba o la presión que hace para que el hilillo de sangre brote de su cuello. No es aquel hombre que esperó desde pequeña y, sin embargo, cuando le propone huir duda un poco. Aunque la duda, claro, se desvanece al comprender que le da miedo. No podría, ni aunque quisiera, emprender un camino con él. Sus manos no serían suaves, ni soportaría tenerla sin poseerla. Y eso, la aterra más que nada. ella quería un príncipe, y sin embargo, cuando el hombre de rostro quemado se marcha, abraza la capa de un perro.

[algún día haremos y diremos.

Las cosas que hemos estado deseando.  
y yo lo conoceré, y en el momento en que nos encontremos.  
mi corazón empezará a latir rápido.  
algún día, cuando mis sueños se hagan realidad…]

Willas Tyrell se llama, o así le ha dicho la Reina de las Espinas. El heredero de Altojardín, un respetable caballero dulce y cortés, aunque tullido. Ya hacía un tiempo se había roto su compromiso con el rey Joffrey (loados sean los Dioses), y Sansa estaba en edad de casadera. Es increíble cómo le emociona la idea de pertenecerle a Ser Willas. Dicen que disfruta la cetrería y ama a los pájaros, que es valiente y generoso. Solo logra imaginárselo como un Loras más crecido, aunque sabe –no por nada ha vivido tantas decepciones. Aprende casi imperceptiblemente; pero de algo le sirven los errores, recoge experiencias– que no será así. en el fondo sabe que algo del gentil caballero de que le hablan la desilusionará. No obstante aquello, la noche en que se lo comunican se acuesta en su cama, pronunciando su nombre hasta dormirse, intentando imaginarlo. La vida no es una canción, se lo han dicho en más de una ocasión, aunque de su alma no desaparece la esperanza de encontrar a su amor. Un guapo príncipe que la haga sentir una dama, una reina. Un joven alto y bien parecido que le haga olvidar los golpes y las magulladuras, que cure su corazón lastimado de tanto llorar y sangrar. Uno al que pueda darle hijos tan fuertes como él, eso espera. A eso se aferra, ansiando contra toda esperanza que se cumpla su fantasía. Los Dioses… reza a ellos pidiéndoselo. Si son bondadosos, Ser Willas la hará feliz. Sonríe contra la almohada, pensándolo, disfrutándolo, saboreándolo.

[Algún día mi príncipe vendrá (algún día mi princesa vendrá).  
Y yo encontraré a mi amor (y yo encontraré a mi amor).  
Y yo lo conoceré en el momento en que nos encontremos (el momento en que nos encontremos)…]

Está parada frente al altar con Tyrion Lannister. ¡Dioses! ¡¿por qué la han abandonado?! Es el miembro de la familia asesina de su padre. Es un enano contrahecho que la mira con compasión, es cierto, pero aún así no deja de doler. Porque Sansa soñó siempre con un príncipe y en cambio, los dioses en su crueldad infinita la entregan al consejero de la moneda, tan león como el que ordenó la muerte de Lord Stark o como la reina que tras la faceta dulce y manipuladora escondía al demonio. La jovencita no dobla la rodilla cuando el enano se lo pide; no está dispuesta a hacerlo, lo considera un pequeñísimo acto de rebeldía. Siempre comportándose como una dama, guardando las apariencias aunque dolieran los golpes de Ser Meryn, intentando decir frases corteses al mundo entero. Pero el mundo no fue cortés con ella, la arrebataron demasiado pronto del seno materno y la arrojaron al foso del león, desarmada y sola. por un instante se siente casi tan traviesa como Arya cuando se niega a arrodillarse. No es un gran acto, pero ha humillado a un Lannister, después de todo cuanto le han roto el corazón a ella. Al final consiguen ponerle la capa –una rojo y dorado que no debería, no quería, odiaba llevar– y su pequeño esposo sale con ella del salón. Le teme a la ceremonia, le teme al encamamiento y a su olor a vino en el aliento. Sabe que él frecuenta burdeles –lo ha oído susurrar a las doncellas– y tiene miedo de que la confunda con una… hasta le cuesta pensar en la palabra. Sansa quería un príncipe y le dieron a un enano; Tyrion en cambio, solo ansiaba una prostituta y su padre le entregó en mano casi a una princesa. Las ironías del destino son impresionantes.

[Príncipe de mis sueños.

Que está lejos.

Para ser llamado por mí misma.

Algún día…]

¿Debería confiar en Lord Petyr? La ha salvado de la cárcel, quizá hasta de la muerte, y le prometió un matrimonio. Pero a estas alturas de la vida la gente siempre le promete cosas, cosas que no se cumplen. Su padre le prometió un príncipe, pero resultó ser un demonio; la reina Cersei le prometió casarla con su hijo, pero en cambio, la denominó traidora. Joffrey le juró misericordia y escupió en ella, al darle la cabeza de Lord Stark en sus manos. La Reina de las Espinas… todos prometieron sin cumplir, no había por qué confiar esta vez en aquel hombre que la miraba con ojos de Meñique y que le pedía tanto. La rescató cuando más lo necesitaba y, como bien se enteró más tarde, estuvo urdiendo ese plan desde un principio. Su consternación fue suprema y su miedo en mayor medida. Lady Lysa había muerto por su causa y al parecer Lord Meñique no quería otra cosa sino su felicidad. Intentar darle su casa, ese hogar que perdió. También quería darle un príncipe –o lo que aparentaba serlo. Harry el Heredero, un caballero presuntuoso y simpático– sin que Sansa supiera por qué. No era que su deseo por los príncipes hubiera muerto. Todo lo contrario, allí sola en el Valle, haciendo el papel de una bastarda, con tintura de pelo para disfrazar lo Tully que llevaba dentro, el anhelo de tenerlo era más vívido que nunca. Casi la asfixiaba. Quería que le devolvieran todo cuanto le pertenecía, ansiaba a aquel joven de rizos dorados y caballo blanco que la salvaría y con el que montaría el camino devuelta a su casa.

[Príncipe de mis sueños.

Que está lejos.

Para ser llamado por mí misma.

Algún día…]

Lo que Sansa ignoró hasta el final, fue que su príncipe no tendría el cabello dorado sino plateado, y que no montaría con ella en un caballo, más bien en un dragón color crema. Viserion. Lo que ella no supo hasta el último instante, fue que Joffrey Baratheon, Sandor Clegane, tyrion Lannister y Harry el Heredero solo eran el precio por pagar antes de alcanzar la felicidad de su sueño. Aegon, el sexto de su nombre.


	2. Jaime Lannister

Canción: Solo a terceros.

Artista: Panda (pxndx)

Pairing: Jaime y Cersei Lannister.

* * *

[Tal vez no sucedió  
Tal vez esto sea una ilusión  
Tal vez sea una obra dramatúrgica  
Con actores y tú eres la principal  
Y este de abajo... es tu secundario  
¡Inició la función!]

No te he sido infiel jamás. Para mí, siempre fuiste la única mujer que existió. Ni aunque frente a mis ojos desfilaran cien bellezas de las Islas del Verano y de Lys, te cambiaría por alguien. Eres mi gemela, mi otra mitad. Compartimos desde el vientre hasta el seno de mi madre y la cama. En todos los sentidos de la palabra, bien lo sabes. Te hice suspirar de placer tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta de en cuántas ocasiones gritaste mi nombre casi entre sollozos. Te amo, aunque seas mentirosa y manipuladora, aunque ahora me parezcas más falsa que nunca. El retumbar de los caballos me dice esas fatídicas palabras una y otra vez, una y otra... no me dejan dormir. ¿Sabes? Y no sé si creerlo, porque Tyrion estaba despechado. Le conté lo de la puta… bueno, lo de la no puta. y me dijo… quizá te parezca una idiotez, como al principio me lo pareció a mí. Pero ahora que te veo, y descubro el cinismo de tu sonrisa, la ironía de tu mirada, no puedo evitar que el interrogante pase por mi mente. En nuestro telón la principal, eres consciente de cuánto te adoro, Cersei. Pero siento que te aprovechas de eso. astuta... vívora.

«Ha estado follando con Lancel y con Osmund Kettleblack y, por lo que yo sé, puede que se tire hasta al Chico Luna...»

[¿Qué pasará al final de este drama sexual?  
¿Valdrá la pena esperar al final?  
Me agrada sentir dolor  
Ven a contármelo.]

La torre de la Espada Blanca jamás me parece tan silenciosa, tan opresora, como cuando el hijo de puta de Osmund está fuera, protegiéndote. Protegiendo a Tommen, nuestro… digo, tu hijo. De veras que siempre has odiado que le preste más atención de la debida al chico. Se parece a mí (al menos, tiene mis ojos y mi pelo) y eso es peligroso, aún más que le haga caras. Te has encargado, astuta y sagaz como eres, de que ni le tenga estima al niño. Pero no puedes evitar que te ame, Cersei. Desde que fuimos niños este sentimiento puro, grande, intacto, crece en mi pecho y casi me ahoga. Siento que me estrangulan los celos, como mató el lazo a Brandon Stark cuando intentó salvar a su padre; pero en mi caso no tiene fines nobles. Si me engañas, quiero que me cuentes. Ya no me tocas porque el muñón en que mi mano se convirtió, te da asco. ¿Qué, acaso solo valía mi mano de la espada, hermanita? Kettleblack tiene dos. ¿por eso me suplantaste? Y es que no puedo verlo. Es insano, es asquerosamente insano tenerlo cerca y saber que compartió tu cama, que te hizo gemir de placer y anhelo como solo (o eso creo) había hecho yo. robert fue mi carma desde que te casaste. Pensé que después de su muerte, solo serías mía. Pero al parecer pensé mal pues te quedaste mirando las ruinas humeantes de la torre de la Mano con él y quién sabe cuántos encuentros furtivos has tenido. ¿Debería preocuparme tanto? La respuesta es sí, hermanita. Y míralo, acá viene. Lo mataría si pudiera. Me pican los dedos perdidos.

«Ha estado follando con Lancel y con Osmund Kettleblack y, por lo que yo sé, puede que se tire hasta al Chico Luna...»

[¡Que quiero escucharlo!  
Quiero escucharlo!  
Pones tu cara de querer decir lo siento.  
El te dejó sin aliento.  
¡Quiero escucharlo!  
Tienes talento para dar placer  
¡Pero sólo a terceros!]

«...con Osmund Kettleblack y, por lo que yo sé, puede que se tire hasta al Chico Luna...»

Te miro y estás radiante como siempre. Más hermosa que nunca. Mentirosa como tú sola. sonríes, te paseas por la sala del consejo y te sientas casi a la cabeza. La reina regente hablará y tu consejo de inútiles y lamebotas balarán como ovejas a tu son. Eso siempre te gustó ¿no? Manipular, llevar todo al ritmo que impusieras. En la cama eras igual, sea lo que fuese que yo te hiciera, terminabas con el control de la situación y al final era yo el que te extrañaba. Sonrío yo también, bajo mi barba que tiene algunos mechones más blancos que dorados. Me da gracia que a pesar de todos los cambios que he advertido en ti desde que nos separamos (otra vez… como si no lo hubiesen hecho cientos de veces nuestros padres), lo que más me gusta permanezca allí, bien oculto bajo la mirada casi juguetona que le diriges a Aurane Mares. Vamos, que hasta yo me doy cuenta de cómo se miran entre ambos, como si hubiera un hilo de complicidad o se supieran un chiste secreto. A lo mejor hasta es el mismo chiste que le cuentas a Osmund Kettleblack en la alcoba, hermana. O los que le contabas a Lancel cuando te derramaba la semilla en el vientre. Sí, lo sé, maldita sea. Lo descubrí en Darry, él me lo contó. ¿Cómo pudiste? A mí ya no me tocas porque no tengo mano, pero a ese muchacho con olor a leche, bien que te lo llevaste a la cama. ¿Por qué no puedes darme lo que quiero? sí, me gusta tu voz y hasta tu desprecio, pero prefiero lo que hay entre tus muslos. Ahora se lo das a otro, y créeme que no es justo.

[¿Cómo se sintió al tocar alguien que no era yo?  
Al rozar las sábanas con alguien más  
Sé que pensaste en mí  
¡Espero que lo hayas gozado!]

Mientras estuve prisionero en Aguasdulces, me parece que bien la pasaste, en tanto yo me ahogaba en mierda, lágrimas contenidas y conjeturas. El carcelero era bastante cruel conmigo y cada vez que me decía que el Joven Lobo te había violado me daban ganas de atravesar una y otra vez a Robb Stark con mi espada. Eso era cuando tenía mano, por supuesto. cuando me querías por mi valía, porque lograba deslizar mi diestra entre tus muslos y arrancarte suspiros extasiados. Como te dije, he oído lo que Lancel tenía para decirme. Ahí sí que sentí picor en los dedos. Créeme, los Siete a quienes tanto adora debían estar realmente de su lado al mandarme allí sin mano. el chaval tiene la culpa, es lógico, pero no logro comprender por qué decidiste acostarte con él habiendo tantos en la Fortaleza Roja. ¡Vamos! Tiene el pelo color arena, no rubio, no soy yo y nunca lo sería, hermana. No sé si pretendías llenar tu lecho vacío con un Ser estafermo o… reemplazarme ya que me dabas por muerto. Cualquiera de las dos duele exactamente igual. Ahora, sentado en mi silla de Lord Comandante, me pregunto si lo disfrutaste tanto como decías que disfrutabas conmigo. ¿Gritaste su nombre o el mío cuando llegaste al final? ¿Te hizo de todo? ¿Incluso aquello que solo te hacía yo? (tú sabes de lo que te hablo, Cersei). Ahora veo más ciertas que nunca las palabras de Tyrion. Terribles son, lo sé; pero verídicas.

«Ha estado follando con Lancel y con Osmund Kettleblack y, por lo que yo sé, puede que se tire hasta al Chico Luna...»

[Y aunque nunca te alejaste de mí  
Siempre existió temor, que cometas fraude, mi amor  
Y ahora comprendo que mi corazón  
Merece una explicación  
¡Ven a explicárselo!]

«...Osmund Kettleblack y, por lo que yo sé, puede que se tire hasta al Chico Luna...»

A veces pienso en encararte, sin payasadas. Siempre fui un hombre más de acción que de habla, no tuve problemas jamás (ni lo tendré, aún si la mano me falta y tengo que pelear con la inútil izquierda) cuando de enfrentar a un enemigo se trata. Pero tengo miedo, tanto me ha costado la paz que temo propiciar la guerra entre ambos. No obstante, que no lo haga no quiere decir que las dudas no estén ahí. Sigues sin tocarme, ni dedicarme siquiera una sonrisa de esas cálidas que encendían mi sangre y me dejaban dispuesto para la noche. Tu mascota Myriense, cuyo nombre no recuerdo ¿Tanda? ¿Tanba? ¿Taena?... ella, pasa contigo. La veo entrar a tu habitación, salir de ella, siempre con una copa de vino y dando un paso que es caminata e invitación a la cama al mismo tiempo. No sé si me invita a mí o… la otra posibilidad realmente es aterradora. Margaery se rodea de sus damas (de hecho, tu nueva amiga es una de las suyas), pero me parece que contigo la myriense tiene un vínculo especial. Entonces yo a veces tengo que quedarme fuera cuidando a Tommen mientras ustedes ríen de algún chiste que ella haya contado o viceversa, tus rizos rubios contrastando con el lacio y espeso pelo de ella, tus ojos verdes y los suyos negros encontrándose. Y siento tal repugnancia que aparto la mirada, con una expresión un poco asqueada. Tú solo sonríes, como diciéndome que luego hablaremos, y te vas con ella del brazo, como si hubieran nacido pegadas. Una buena doncella, manifiestamente. Tenía ganas de reír y llorar, sin embargo, no hice nada de eso. me colgué la capa y mis dudas, me dirigí hacia el otro pasillo y me perdí de vista. Al demonio con las preguntas que tuviera para responder. Ahora estás con tu amiga, no te voy a molestar.

[No me arrepiento de siempre dudar  
Cuestionar tu fidelidad, y hasta tu forma de mirar  
Y la amargura futura soy yo  
El siempre presente yo  
Pues no quiero perdérmelo.]

Le toca esta noche hacer guardia ante tu puerta a Osmund Kettleblack. ¿Conoces las palabras secretas, no? Yo te las repetiré, por si se te han olvidado: «Ha estado follando con Lancel y con Osmund Kettleblack y, por lo que yo sé, puede que se tire hasta al Chico Luna...». No, es imposible que a mí se me olviden. Quedaron gravadísimas a fuego en mi corazón y mi mente de amantes. Cersei, maldita seas, no te fui infiel nunca. Incluso en Harrenhal, cuando vino Pia a mi cama, la rechacé a pesar de estar dispuesto para una noche de sexo luego de meses de abstinencia en los calabozos de Aguasdulces. La única mujer que logra excitarme eres tú, aunque evidentemente no soy yo el único hombre. Cuando no estaba y tenía que ausentarme (ya sea por la prisión, ya sea por el asedio a Aguasdulces) podías tener más libertad con todos tus amantes. Hoy, no. Hoy estoy contigo, vigilando cada uno de tus movimientos. Hoy tengo la espada en la cintura, dispuesta para mancharla de rojo, y ahora mismo me dirijo a tu habitación. Es que quiero verlo con mis propios ojos, comprobar si es tan cierto como se me aparece en mis pesadillas. ¿Te arañará el pecho, aquel vello negro de Osmund? ¿Te gustará la presión de sus manos grandes y firmes? ¡Dímelo, maldita sea! ¡Dímelo!

[¡Y quiero escucharlo!  
¡quiero escucharlo!  
Pones tu cara de querer decir lo siento  
Que ya caes en lo burlesco  
¡Quiero escucharlo!]

Tu habitación está cerrada a cal y canto, pero no hay rastro de Osmund en la puerta, donde debería estar. ¿Hace una protección especial desde dentro? Interesante, igual como hacía yo cuando estabas casada con Robert. No puedo contenerme, mi corazón late rápido y siento que hoy, o confirmo mis temores o veo esto como una pesadilla lejana, un simple y estúpido ataque de celos luego de tantos meses sin vernos. A lo mejor decayó mi autoestima de amante al haber perdido la mano de la espada, qué sé yo. pero tal vez es verdad… esa posibilidad me aterra y enfurece. No toco la puerta; no quiero interrumpirte, sea lo que sea que hagas allí dentro con él. Tomo mi navaja con la mano izquierda, admito que me cuesta un poco pero logro abrirla. Y lo que veo me deja de piedra. ¡Es verdad! Zorra mentirosa, es cierto. Alcanzo a ver tu cara desde detrás de un fornido hombro Kettleblack. El pelo negro de tu amante se le pega de sudor en la frente, tiene la espalda húmeda y te embiste con pasión. Al sentir la puerta abrirse se detiene y gira por completo, entonces puedo verte entera. Llevas la corona puesta, como si te hubiera pedido especialmente que no te la quites. Te ves hermosa así, cubierta de sudor y con las mejillas rojas. Me recuerda tanto a las veces que yo mismo lo hice, que no puedo respirar. Abres la boca e intentas explicarme. Me dices que necesitabas un servicio de este hombre, que esto no es lo que yo pienso. Te equivocas, sí es en parte lo que yo pensaba… aunque no es el Kettleblack correcto. Éste es más joven y tiene tres cicatrices tenues en la mejilla. Hijos de puta. los tres malditos mercenarios, hijos de… no puedo conmigo, Cersei. Simplemente no puedo. Desenvaino mi espada y veo que Osney (¿Se llama así, no? ¡Tú debes saber su nombre! ¡Te lo follas a menudo!) se queda mirándome con expresión de horror. Se ve que no trajo su arma para defenderse porque no pensaba que los descubriría, me da igual atacar a un hombre desvalido. Avanzo hacia la cama con paso de pantera, seguro de lo que voy a hacer. Intentas tranquilizarme con una sonrisa, pero yo te dibujo una más profunda en la garganta. Mierda. Te ves hermosa de rojo y dorado ¿alguien te lo había dicho? El pelo se te tiñe, toses, te ahogas y te quedas quieta, sonriéndome. Yo también río de mi propia ironía. Soy el Matarreyes y Matarreinas. Mi honor vale mierda ¿Verdad, hermanita?

Y así, riéndome, fue que me encontraron.

«Ha estado follando con Lancel y con Osmund Kettleblack y, por lo que yo sé, puede que se tire hasta al Chico Luna...»

«Ha estado follando con Lancel y con Osmund Kettleblack y, por lo que yo sé, puede que se tire hasta al Chico Luna...»

«Ha estado follando con Lancel y con Osmund Kettleblack y, por lo que yo sé, puede que se tire hasta al Chico Luna...»

[Tienes talento para dar placer  
¡Pero sólo a terceros!]


	3. Viserys Targaryen

Canción: King Nothing.

Artista: Metallica.

Personaje: Viserys Targaryen.

* * *

[Desearía poder, desearía haber podido  
Tener esto que deseo esta noche  
¿Estás contento?  
Cavas buscando oro, cavas buscando fama  
Cavas para hacerte de un nombre  
¿Estás serenado?]

Anoche volviste a soñar con lo mismo, Viserys. Una corona magnífica de oro batido, con un dragón tricéfalo. Un marinero te ofrece una suma de dinero que te insulta y, aun así, no puedes evitar aceptarla, dejando ir lo único que te hacía rey en estas ciudades libres que detestas. Tu hermanita –más llorona, más grande y más linda que nunca también– necesitaba ropa, y tú ansiabas huir de Myr lo más rápido que te fuera posible. Así que aceptaste el dinero apretando los labios, mascullando amenazas y ahogándote en bilis que no puedes escupir. Miraste con ojos entornados a la niñita que se aferraba a tu brazo, no teniendo ningún sitio adonde ir. Es más débil que tú y eso en el sueño te hacía sonreír, aunque en la vida real –porque eso es más que un simple sueño; esa situación se gravó tanto en tu memoria que la recuerdas estando dormido o despierto– casi lloraste. Porque lo habías perdido absolutamente todo. un nombre, un castillo, el reinado que cada vez se atisbaba más y más lejano. Solo te consoló, cuando despertaste empapado en sudor y casi gritando, que a Dany no la perderás. Es tuya, tu juguete y tu hermanita, será tu esposa y reina. O eso quieres pensar.

[Todos los pedidos que malgastaste  
Todas las cosas que perseguiste…

Y todo se derrumba  
Y rompes tu corona  
Y señalas con el dedo  
Pero no hay nadie alrededor…]

Vas a la taberna a beber. Es la primera vez que lo haces, pero después de ese sueño que se repite una y mil veces, deseas emborracharte hasta perder el sentido. Eres un rey y sabes que no es debido, pero a estas alturas no te importa nada. antes no habrías dejado a Daenerys sola; ahora tampoco te hace gracia, pero no la quieres llevar donde puedan lastimarla más de lo debido. Solo los Siete saben qué podría hacerle un borracho a una niña reina tan hermosa como ella. tiene doce años; tú, veintiuno, y aún así sientes el tirón del deseo siempre que la miras. Te recuerdas que es tan tuya como nunca lo ha sido nada y hasta puedes sonreír con algo que se parece al cariño cuando respiras el aroma limpio de su pelo. No sabes si golpearla o besarla, si hacerle el amor o gritarle. Lo primero y lo segundo estaría bien, disfrutas igual. Te pones un manto que te dejó tu nuevo benefactor y te miras al espejo. Un muchacho con el pelo recogido y grandes ojos lila te devuelve una mirada que te parece cansada, casi como si estuviera exhausto de mendigar y suplicar favores. El hombre que te acogió en cuestión no es tan rico como te gustaría, y ya se está cansando de ustedes. Tú solo te limitas a mascullar excusas y a decirle que, cuando seas rey, podrás devolverle el triple de lo que ha gastado, pero no parece convencido. Cuando se ponen así (te ha pasado en más de una ocasión), sientes ganas de gritarles que eres el rey, que tienes derecho a cortarles la cabeza y ellos el deber de acogerte; pero no lo haces… tan a menudo como te gustaría. A veces sientes deseos de golpear algo, de rugir como un dragón haría, y no pudiendo saciar tu sed de odio con los demás, te desquitas con el único ser que sí está en tu poder y aunque quisiera, no podría hacer nada contra ti. Tu Dany. Y entonces, cuando la ves llorando, sonríes para tus adentros. Eres más fuerte que ella, eso consuela.

[Solo quieres una cosa  
Solo hacer de rey  
Pero el castillo se desmoronó  
Y solo te queda un nombre…]

mientras entras a la taberna con el paso seguro del monarca que eres, puedes recordar cada recoveco de la Fortaleza Roja. Apenas sí puedes rememorar sus detalles, porque a tu mente acude casi siempre la casa de la puerta roja que te acogió en Braavos, después de la larga travesía por mar desde Rocadragón. Amargo es el sabor del exilio, como vino envenenado que se te desliza por la barbilla. Lo probaste cuando eras aún un chiquillo, y estás seguro de que no te gustaría volver a sentirlo en tu paladar, aunque sí pretendes que lo sientan otros. Gracias al Usurpador y sus perros no tienes casa, porque ahora la ocupan ellos haciéndose llamar reyes de Poniente cuando solo son ladrones y asesinos; ni familia te queda, ya que sus espadas rebanaron cuellos de dragones así como si tal cosa; ni el respeto de alguien tienes, lo sientes en el ambiente hostil que te acompaña dondequiera que vayas. En la Taberna todos giran la cabeza cuando te sientas y más de la mitad se ríe, con esas carcajadas que hieren tímpanos, cabezas y corazones de reyes que no tienen sitio en el que reinar, ni lugar en donde estar. Se ríen de ti, Viserys III, se reíen de tu desgracia, de la medida que has tomado para mantener segura a tu hermanita. Se ríen del Mendigo que te llaman y eso te hace enfurecer. Los odias por poder reírse de ti cuando tú no puedes hacerlo. Te juras que los matarás, a todos y cada uno, cuando seas rey… ¿Pero cuándo será eso?

[¿dónde está tu corona, Rey Nada?  
¿Dónde está tu corona?]

Te sientas y le pides vino al tabernero, que te mira entrecerrando los ojos. Tal vez piensa que ni siquiera puedes pagarle, así que dejas unas cuantas monedas y él sonríe sastifecho. Te trae la copa, sabes que estás solo y nadie se te acercará. Tampoco quieres amigos, solo deseas súbditos como todo un rey. Bebes y aunque el vino te sabe amargo, apuras la copa hasta el final. Recuerdas ese sueño aún más vívidamente que tu propio castillo, y la cara del marinero que te compró la corona es más fresca que el objeto en sí mismo. Perteneció a tu madre, Rhaella Targaryen, que murió por culpa de Daenerys, pero casi ni recuerdas el objeto. En ese momento era más importante ver la expresión desdeñosa del hombre que te despojaba lentamente de ella, dejándote sin nada más que el mote de Mendigo como prueba de que alguna vez fuiste rey. A veces sientes que estás recorriendo un camino hacia tu casa que no tiene fin; un sinsentido de ciudades, mansiones nobles y la esperanza de reinar algún día y recuperar lo que es tuyo por derecho de sangre. Ser tan valiente y aguerrido como el príncipe Rhaegar, que luchó hasta el final en el Tridente contra el Usurpador. Te gustaría que tu hermano pudiera ver lo que eres capaz de hacer, pero hoy no puedes llevar a cabo grandes empresas y casi te avergüenza pensar que el Príncipe de Rocadragón pueda verte tomando vino en una taberna cualquiera. Como si no tuvieras prestigio, ni reinado, ni corona.

Ya con la sexta copa de vino ingerida, llegas a la conclusión de que realmente no lo tienes.

[Duro y frío, comprado y vendido  
Un corazón tan duro como el oro  
¿Estás contento?  
Desearía haber podido, desearía poder  
Te pasas la vida deseando  
¿Estás serenado?]

Te vas de esa casa directo hacia Pentos. Resultó ser que cierto Magíster de allí con una enorme mansión, está interesado en ayudarte a conseguir el trono. Aquello era nuevo. De todos los que te han prestado auxilio (realmente más de los que puedes guardar en la memoria), pocos se han interesado realmente en tu caso. Tomas tus pocas pertenencias, entre ellas a Dany que está acostumbrada a andar en barco y huir de los cuchillos del usurpador, y te embarcas hacia allí. te avergüenza reconocer que Illyrio ha pagado el pasaje, pero prefieres obviar esos detalles, diciéndote que él te respeta y lo hace solo porque eres el rey, no por tener compasión de ti. Sobre todo cuando eras niño y viajabas con una nena chiquita y manchada de tierra aferrada a tu cintura, experimentaste la lástima de mucha gente. Había marineros que le daban chucherías a la rubia y te decía que te la llevaras lejos de allí, con toda la buena intención del mundo, pero cuando tú les pedías que te dieran un sitio en el barco para huir de los asesinos de tu familia (que cada vez estaban más cerca, buscando tu paradero, o eso te pareció siempre), ellos negaban con la cabeza entre risas, y los ojos de tu hermana se llenaban de lágrimas. Odiabas verla llorar y a la vez te recordaba al niño que habías dejado de ser de golpe, ese que deseaba el trono. Antes de la muerte de tu familia, jamás pensaste que te correspondería el Trono de Hierro; Rhaegar era el príncipe de los Siete Reinos y todo el mundo lo amaba. Con mucha suerte te casarían con Rhaenys, su pequeña hijita, y vivirían en Rocadragón como príncipes de la isla. Pero Rhaegar había muerto, Robert Baratheon estampó su maza contra el pecho real, y con Aegon ya eliminado, el único sobreviviente era él, Viserys el Sumamente Improbable. Viserys el Mendigo. El solo apodo te hace crispar los puños mientras fijas tu mirada violeta en las aguas turbias del Mar Angosto, que estás atravesando. Crees que no hay cosa que ansíes más que la silla en que se sentaron tus antepasados, desde donde impartieron justicia, fuego y sangre. No has conocido mujer que te haga perder el sentido de tal forma ni deporte que haga vibrar tu corazón de tal modo, como el anhelo que te invade cuando piensas en tu amado Poniente. Es tuyo, pero está tan lejos… a veces hasta parece imposible. Te dices contra todo pronóstico que las casas de Poniente se alzarán para apoyarte, pero ¿Cómo han de hacerlo si no saben ni siquiera de tu existencia? Desesperado ante esos pensamientos horribles, piensas en cuán fácil resultaría renunciar a todo por cuanto has luchado y dejarte caer, abandonar este mundo de risas que ha sido tan cruel. El azul del mar te llama pero rechazas su oferta. Es tentador abandonarte al océano, pero entonces oyes una suave voz que te llama.

–¿Viserys? ¿Hermano? ¿Dónde estás?

[Desearía poder, desearía haber podido  
Tener este deseo que anhelo esta noche  
Quiero esa estrella, la quiero ahora  
Lo quiero todo y no me importa cómo.]

Illyrio ha ofrecido a tu casa un contrato de matrimonio y tienes ganas de escupirle a esa cara regordeta de vasallo que te sonríe con indulgencia. ¿Cómo se atreve siquiera a insinuarlo? Daenerys de la Tormenta ¡con un señor de los caballos! Es tu hermana, es lo único tuyo que te queda. No hay corona, no hay libros reales ni mantos de armiño con los que saliste de Rocadragón hacía muchísimos años. Ni siquiera hay reino y te quedaba ella, siempre tan dulce y cálida, a la que podías hacer responsable de todas tus desdichas sin ser siquiera la culpable. Que nadie se confunda, amabas a la chica como solo puede amar un rey a su reina y un hermano a su hermana Targaryen; pero es la única capaz de aguantar tus frustraciones y la descarga de males que te han hecho durante tantos años de exilio. Deseas el trono de tus antepasados y nada lo va a cambiar, sin embargo… duele desprenderse de todo. te imaginas a ese asqueroso salvaje como un hombre alto y aborrecible, hediondo a excremento de caballo, que apenas sabría algo más que insertar a enemigos con la espada y follar. Lo odias sin que lo conozcas aún, pero sabes que te caerá mal y que en cuanto te dé lo prometido, lo matarás. puede darte más guerreros de los que siquiera te atreverías a soñar, lo sabes y eso te hace ceder aunque no te guste. Te sabe a bilis el fracaso, entregar a tu hermana te resulta tortuoso pero nada peor que perder el reino por el que estuviste soñando durante toda tu vida. Cuando se lo comunicas ella llora y te suplica que no la dejes marchar, te dice que tiene miedo y que ansiaría volver a casa, una casa que ella no conoció pero de la que le has hablado, una casa que ama y que más adelante conquistaría solo gracias a lo que le enseñaste. Tú la pellizcas y la amenazas, pero por dentro una parte tuya se remueve incómodamente ante sus ruegos. Le preguntas cómo volverán a casa si no hay guerreros para conquistarla y le dices, entre otras cosas, que dejarías que cada hombre y cada caballo la follara si así consiguieras el trono. Fue un dicho instintivo, propulsado por la ira que te provocaban sus lágrimas, pero en cuanto abandonaron tus labios te das cuenta de que es cierto. No hay nada que ames más que el ideal de Poniente que dejaste cuando eras un niño. No hay nada que ames más que ser el rey, aunque fueses Viserys III el Vendedor. Te da igual. Ella mira a su nuevo esposo, Khal Drogo, y ves en sus ojos el miedo. Sabes que no quiere pertenecerle y te preguntas si preferiría estar contigo.

Es entonces que tomas una decisión. La noche antes de su boda, tomarás ese tesoro que Dany solo puede dar una vez. Eres el rey, y a pesar de amar el trono, también la quieres a ella. lastimarla una última vez antes de que deje de ser tuya.

[Cuidado con lo que deseas  
Cuidado con lo que dices  
Cuidado con lo que deseas  
Puedes lamentarlo  
Cuidado con lo que deseas  
Podrías conseguirlo.]

Ese infeliz de Drogo te ha mentido. Le pediste corona, le vendiste a tu hermana a cambio de veinte mil guerreros con los que conquistar Poniente, pero el muy imbécil te ha visto la cara y no te dio nada. te humilló haciéndote caminar un largo trecho, mientras la insolente de Daenerys te miraba sobre la Plata; luego, por suerte, te hizo andar en carro. Eso te gustó mucho más, aunque no vas a terminar nunca de entender las caras y sonrisas burlonas de esos ignorantes salvajes de piel cobriza y cabelleras negras como la tinta. Luego te dieron una mujer, Dorea, hermosa con su cabello rubio, su mirada limpia y sus trucos de cama. No era doncella (ni pretendías que lo fuera, es una puta lysena), pero te hizo sentir realmente bien en Vaes Dothrak. Una de las únicas cosas buenas en esa ciudad con hedor a excremento. Pero te corroía la impaciencia por obtener lo que era tuyo a como diese lugar. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto el infeliz de Drogo? La noche antes de la boda no pudiste tomar lo que era tuyo, Daenerys estaba custodiada por un guardia y no te dejaron entrar. Aún le guardabas rencor por ello al magíster Illyrio, aunque ya casi no te importaba. ahora la cría tonta te había dado ropa nueva ¡como si pretendiera que vistieras como un salvaje! Se la tiraste por la cabeza, obviamente. Tú no querías su comprensión, ni su cariño, ya ni siquiera deseabas su sexo. Estaba mancillada por un asqueroso follayeguas y de solo pensar en tocarla sentías repugnancia. Tú solo querías una corona, ser el rey, ceñirte un aro de oro en torno a la cabeza y decirle al mundo entero que eras Viserys III, el que todo lo padeció, el que perdió absolutamente todo menos la esperanza de recuperar su hogar algún día. Querías impartir fuego y sangre a todos los que un día fallaron a tu casa y mataron a tus parientes. Deseabas que tu hermano, el príncipe Rhaegar, viese que también eres un dragón, uno que suplicó ayuda sí, pero que la obtuvo. ¡Tanto que deseabas! ¡Tantísimas cosas que te ahogaban por la noche y parecían tan inalcanzables en el día! Ahora avanzabas por el terreno que te separaba de tu hermana, que estaba embarazada del salvaje. Era sencillo el pacto entre él y Drogo. Si no te daba la corona, le rajarías el vientre a la chica y te daba igual las consecuencias. Borracho y loco, pusiste la punta de la daga en el vientre de Dany, que temblaba como una hoja. ¿Cumpliría él con su palabra?

Sí, cumplió. La corona te la dio.

[¿Dónde está tu corona Rey Nada?  
Nada, no, no eres nada  
¿Dónde está Rey Nada?  
No, no eres nada  
Absolutamente nada.]

La corona era fuego y dolor. Nadie le dijo que desearla le iba a costar tan caro. Lo vendió todo, todo lo recorrió, suplicó por hospedaje y por comida para su pequeña hermana y por ella vendió la corona (la verdadera, la verdadera corona, esa que no quemaba). Le contó cuentos cuando eran más niños y sí, aunque la golpeó, la amaba. Y ella reía al verlo arder. Los medallones de oro se le incrustaron en la carne, provocándole un gran sufrimiento que todo parecía eclipsarlo. El pelo le ardía, como le ardían los ojos lila y las mejillas. Goterones de fuego le caían por la carne hasta el jubón. Y se dio cuenta de que un dragón sí puede arder. Y así, Viserys, el rey de la nada, ardió.

* * *

Nota final: si llegaron hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias. He de reconocer que soy bastante novata con esto de los songfics, recién estoy aprendiendo, así que si mal lo hice es porque seguí el modelo de Aredian xD.

Mi favorito, fue el de Viserys, aunque con el de Jaime disfruté muchísimo. Sinceramente espero que esté a la altura del reto...


End file.
